


Bunny Feet

by TheDragonLover



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, just a little conversation, oh well I still liked writing this at the time, probably similar to their supports now that I'm thinking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: Perhaps the greatest argument against cowardice.A short piece written for challenge in WriterVerse, an LJ writing community.





	Bunny Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bunny Feet  
> Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc): Mentions of death in war

.

.

Shuddering, Yarne argued to the Shepherds' tactician, "I'm absolutely terrified! What good is a giant bunny if he's too scared to fight?"

The woman sighed with a shake of her head, and he hated the disappointment in her gaze. "I don't expect you to be fearless," she countered. "I just hope you'll try to help despite your fear. We could really use your agility and strength on the battlefield."

He took a step back, anxiety rising at the thought of going back out there. "Do you know what would happen if I were to die?" Not waiting for an answer, he threw his arms out with a loud, " _Boom!_  An entire race, wiped out! I'm the last taguel around! Er, ignoring my mother."

Shivers ran up his spine as he thought of her, too, being mowed down by the monsters and soldiers they went up against.

"I don't want to be responsible for an entire race dying out."

"I won't let you die." She sounded so certain of this fact, but it wasn't enough reassurance for him. Seeing his tension hadn't receded, she tried, "I keep a close eye on you, as does your mother, Chrom, and Laurent. We take care of our own, Yarne."

But he was still shaking his head and stepping backwards, towards his tent and supposed safety. "Nuh-uh. J-just put Lucina on the frontlines or something, she'll be more help than I would ever be."

Already backpedaling, he spun around and made a hasty retreat. He ignored her sigh, but she called after him with words that would haunt him through the evening:

"If you're always running away, you expose your back to your enemy, and you'll simply die tired. Face-down, in the dirt. Wouldn't you rather ensure your survival personally and face them head-on?"

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 299  
> Prompt: "If you run, you'll only die tired." ("Life")


End file.
